Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the detection of non-electrically conductive plumbing, and more particularly relates to a method and device for detecting the presence of polybutylene water piping in residences and structures.
Description of the Prior Art
Many residences and structures built in the 1980's and 1990's utilized plumbing systems comprising polybutylene water piping. Over the years, many of these homes experienced devastating losses due to polybutylene water pipes leaking and bursting. Polybutylene piping is now known to be defective and is no longer recognized as a suitable material for plumbing systems. Accordingly, detecting the presence of polybutylene piping within a structure is of the utmost importance, especially when purchasing, selling and repairing residences and structures.
Conventionally, polybutylene piping detection is completed by visual inspection; however, visual inspection is not always possible without partially demolishing existing structures such as walls. For example, in residences with an open basement ceiling, polybutylene piping behind the walls on the first floor of the residence may be detected by visually looking upwardly from the open basement into the enclosed wall spaces of the first floor. However, polybutylene piping present on the second floor of a residence may not be visible from the structure's basement. Similarly, in residences without a basement, visual detection of polybutylene piping may not be possible. Additionally, while in some residences and structures, non-polybutylene piping materials (e.g. copper for angle stops and shut off valves) extend outwardly from the walls and connect to appliances such as toilets and sinks, such a finding is not determinative of the absence of polybutylene piping. For example, it has been common practice for plumbers to externally connect non-polybutylene piping for appliances to the main polybutylene piping within the walls of the residence. Such a practice is often referred to as “stubbing out.”
Since visual inspection is conventionally the only determinative way of detecting the presence or absence of polybutylene piping within a residence, in instances where direct visualization is not readily possible, inspectors and plumbers often must expose the enclosed spaces within the walls by demolishing portions to create inspection holes. In many situations, multiple inspection holes must be created in existing walling throughout the house to determine what portions of the house, if not all of the house, contain polybutylene piping. Such a practice is both expensive and impractical.
The present invention provides a novel method and apparatus for electrically detecting the presence of non-electrically conductive plumbing, such as polybutylene piping, in a residence without the need to destroy existing walling for visual detection.